


Dream Writes

by ensnaredfantasy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, dream writes dnf yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensnaredfantasy/pseuds/ensnaredfantasy
Summary: Dream likes creative writing.And so he writes__________I shall take this down as I fit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Dream Writes

_The mere thought of finally meeting his really good friend, in person, after years of knowing each other made Dream's insides twist and turn in the best ways possible. He could hear his heart beating in his ear, feel it against his bones, as he shook with excitement. The drive to the airport stretched for eternity yet at the same time it only lasted a second to him._

_“Dream! Just tell me whe-”_

_“Aww come on, I’ll just find you.” Dream cut George off, grin evident in his voice. The other male made a noise akin to a groan, eliciting a light chuckle from the younger one. “Don’t you trust me?”_

_“Whatever, just hurry up and abduct me as you planned.” He could hear the eye roll from the other end of the line, and the remark did make Dream chuckle lightly. They stayed in call while Dream’s eyes searched for George. The blonde was confident he could find George easily; he was right. As natural as the sun rising from the east, his verdant eyes found the other man with ease. Dream swore he could feel a tangible force pulling them together as he watched George turn to his direction._

_A shared look and in the next moment, Dream had closed the distance between them and pulled George towards him into a tight embrace._

.

.

.

Dream paused from typing, chuckling to himself. He felt the huge need for a splash of cold water because humanity has peaked, with him right there making fanfiction of "Dream". At this point, he wasn't sure what driving force urged him to do this at all. It wasn't just some plain fanfiction after all, but rather, a shipping one (as if the shippers weren't fed enough already). To be fair to him, Dream merely wanted to try his hands on romance and do more experimenting in his writing style—something light to the eyes and easy to read, but engaging enough to keep the reader hooked. It just happened on a day that he got the brilliant idea of writing his own _dreamnotfound fanfiction_.

The internal debate seemed unending, but when he looked at his screen again to read what he wrote, a smile easily broke on his face. _'This is ridiculous.'_ The words swam in his mind, as indeed, it was utterly ridiculous. Still, that didn't lessen the amount of entertainment it gave him at the moment.

_A shared look and in the next moment, Dream had closed the distance between them and pulled George towards him into a tight embrace._

Was this where he types that it felt so right to have George in his arms? A bubble of laughter whirled in his stomach and it soon escaped his lips in the form of a strained wheezing at his attempt to not make too much noise. Dream doubted if he was physically capable of completing this fic. Did he really have the capacity of typing out too much cheese and sappiness? Perhaps, he just had the wrong muses. However, as strange as it was, Dream was determined to see things through.

_A shared look and in the next moment, Dream had closed the distance between them and pulled George towards him into a tight embrace. Warmth blossomed in his chest, as pleasant as the feeling of George’s arms wrapping around him to return the hug. The physical contact was more than welcome, a solid reminder that this was all real._

_“You’re here,” Dream said quietly, as if he needed more assurance that George was indeed there._

_A sweet chuckle slipped past George’s lips. “Talk about the obvious, Mr. High IQ.” Came the sarcastic reply. Dream’s response was to tighten the hug and lavish on his friend’s scent. It was nice. ‘Nice’, an understatement but it also summed up things quite… nicely._

_“I love you, Dream.” Quiet and muffled, Dream almost missed George’s words. His breath hitched, arms loosening for a fraction before holding the shorter male much firmer. Suddenly, “happy” became inadequate in describing what he felt. He could feel George fist the back of his shirt, a little too hard like it’s some sort of lifeline; Dream found it endearing._

_“I know.” Dream teased, but his face, practically beaming of glee. Before the Englishman could make any sort of quip, Dream pulled away slightly and returned the verbal affection.“I love yo_

  
  


Dream scrapped what he wrote—too close to home, too personal, expectations raised a little too high—too many reasons to not go with it and none of them technical. He had had little scenarios in his head before with the subject matter (especially around the times they had made plans), but weaving them down in pretty and flowery words hit differently. Dream _can’t_ write this. Not this. The easy conclusion was to leave it to the fandom and to time when the prolonged meet up does happen. Things were easier to swallow when they didn't come from _his_ head.

Workspace closed, Dream decided to call it a day for writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually had second thoughts about this one since it went off-rail from my original idea. It was hilarious in my head but I kinda screwed up my attempt in writing crack lol so I'll try to crack up my next attempt for real, if I do try again, well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
